


Cherry or Vanilla?

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her laugh sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry or Vanilla?

He took a long sip, tasting it carefully. His companion had the grace to hide her titter behind her hand, but the amusement danced in her eyes. It made him take another long sip, smacking his lips and making a show of it.

"Doctor! It's not a fine wine."

"Sarah Jane, I am trying to decide which flavor is the dominant one."

"The point of it is to enjoy them both at once."

"But I like cherry far more than vanilla." He managed a fair pout for his petulant whine.

She just laughed, and he enjoyed that sound far more than the taste of his soda.


End file.
